Love and Lust
by Drapple Drapple Drapple
Summary: "Nothing could change his good mood. Because double Potions meant working with with Slytherins and who was in Slytherin? That's right, Draco Malfoy. The guy of his dreams. Well, the guy he fantasized about all the time, at least." A wind of Lust blows through Hogwarts and Draco and Harry start a hot relationship, staring a sex frenzy in the whole school... rated M for a reason :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Yep, this is a Drarry fanfic for all shippers of this couple! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Harry was in a great mood. Double Potions! He kept feeling a grin tug on his lips. Hermione and Ron were shooting him curious looks over their cauldrons as he pranced around brewing his potion. Snape had loomed over him twice and even taken five points from Gryffindor for "too much cheerfulness". Harry sort of felt like Ron and Hermione were doubting his sanity. But nothing could change his mood. Because double Potions meant working with with Slytherins and who was in Slytherin? That's right, Draco Malfoy. The guy of his dreams. Well, the guy he fantasized about all the time at least.

Harry's eyes were constantly pulled to the sight of Malfoy brewing, as if magnetized, as he admired the Slytherin's broad back fitted into his crisp white shirt, which stuck to him in the heat and left little to Harry's very active imagination. He traced the line of Draco's face with his eyes, drinking in the perfect features. The sight of the concentrated boy was immensly enjoyable. Suddenly, Draco turned his head to look for an ingredient and caught Harry's eye. His heart missing a beat, he quickly went back to his work, blushing madly, while Draco smirked, clearly guessing Harry's thoughts.

Although Harry had been ashamed at being noticed, he could not help keep watching Draco whenever he could. When else could he admire the taunt muscles of his arms when he mesured ingredients, the clear line of his jaw, his long eyelashes sweeping up and down gracefully? Unfortunately, he was not paying enough attention to his cauldron and added too much powdered root of Asphodel, which made the potion froth dangerously and spill all over his desktop and over the books which he had left on it. Haughtily, Snape refused to let Hermione help him out and gave him a T. But Harry didn't care, for all he expected of a satisfactory Potions Class was to be able to observe the sexy blond Slytherin at his will. A sexy blond Slytherin who was scowling at him from accross the room. Uh oh.

Harry left quickly after the lesson to avoid Draco, whatever he wanted with him, but was instead cornered by Hermione on the third floor corridor.

"Harry!" she hissed, "what's going on with you? You usually don't smile so much in Potions and you certainly don't ruin your potion _that_ badly."

Harry had no idea what to say. He mumbled a little then suddenly his Malfoy Radar tingled and he looked up, spotting Draco laughing with his friends. He blushed. Hermine goggled at him.

"Harry?" she gasped, "it's Draco? It really is? But - you hate him!"

Harry scowled at the thought and stared hard at Hermione.

"Look, I've learned to like him… and not only for his personnality."

"But it completely distracted you! Harry, I don't think this is healthy for you."

"Not _healthy_? Are you crazy?"

"It's just - I thought you liked Ginny…"

"Yeah well, a few dates with her and I realised otherwise." Harry noticed a pained look on Hermione's faced and sighed, knowing what that look meant too well.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I find it… okay, you and Draco? I just find it… sick."

Harry gulped and tried to hold back his anger. He didn't manage.

"Hermione, what the hell? I'm gay, okay, and it's not my fault!" he sort of yelled in a shushed voice. "I know it's not usual, but it happens and I've learned to accept so you should too. And don't start with Ginny, I did try with her and it didn't work. So there. If you're gonna be a - a - a homophobe, then leave me alone."

Harry stormed off, fuming. Hermione, of all people? She was used to prejudice herself, being a muggleborn, and she still reacted that way? What was the word she had used… sick. Yeah, right. As if he could control it. he was so angry he didn't notice the broad blond boy bursting out of a classroom and crashed right into him. The contact sent a fiz of electricity through him, he smelled a heavenly smell of fancy soap, a hint of aftershave and that particular body odor and he knew : it was Draco.

The Slytherin had a wild look in his eyes as he pulled Harry in front of him like a shield against whatever was inside that classroom.

"Save me!" moaned Draco, terrified, to a bewildered Harry. Taken by surprise but eager to please the man he loved, Harry advanced into the classroom, his wand held in front of him. He was prepared for a boggart, a dementor, a troll, even a spider, who knew… but he was not prepared for Pansy Parkinson on a mattress, naked.

Harry gasped and averted his eyes, not wanting to look at all that skin.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" turning around to avoid Pansy's suggestives glances.

"She wants me to sleep with her!" wailed Draco desperately.

Harry dragged the boy out and closed the door.

"And you don't want to?"

"Have you SEEN my reaction?" sneered Malfoy and Harry recognised the snarky Slytherin again.

"Okay, but why? I mean, I just saw her, and she is definitely more than attractive."

"I guess… I don't actually like girls. I'm telling you this so that you don't think I'm scared of sex but that doesn't mean you can start spreading it around, Potter, get it?" Draco brandished his wand under Harry's nose.

Harry couldn't think of the threat. All that he knew was that : DRACO WAS GAY! He had never felt this hopeful since understanding his sexuality. Oh, and he was also distracted by Draco's _hot _abs he could see through his ripped shirt, which made him smirk. Draco reddened and slipped a sweater on angrily.

Harry missed the sight of the abs so he looked higher up - not down, no, that would be _very_ bad - at Draco's shoulders and neck. They were so smooth and muscly. He couldn't resist, he stretched out his arm and rested his hand on Draco's neck with great care. As their skins came in contact, Harry gave a small gasp. Draco froze, misreading the action:

"Hey, Potter, just because I admitted I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to pounce on you at your touch. Get your hand off me."

However, the sudden tightness in Draco's trousers told another story. Harry stroked his hand up higher and cupped Malfoy's jaw.

"Yeah, well, maybe you won't pounce on me," he murmured in a husky voice, "but I'm gonna pounce on you." And he did.

Harry pushed Malfoy against the wall, wrapping his arms around the boy's nack and squeezing his body against him as closely as possible. He looked into Draco's eyes which seemed torn between shaking Harry off and taking his pants off right there. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Harry used the opportunity to press his lips against Draco's and started kissing him passionately. Malfoy didn't push him back : he melted into Harry's embrace and kissed him back even more heatedly.

Harry's entire body was throbbing, he pressed into Malfoy even closer, out of breath but never wanting to stop moving his lips against Draco's. His eyes closed as his hormones pulsed and he heard Draco moan when they grabbed eachother harder. This was pure bliss. Suddenly, they heard the door next to them jingle and Harry jumped off Draco, who seemed so sad that it had stopped that Harry grinned sheepishly, before putting his clothes back in place and sprinting off, his heart beating madly. Wow. That was all he could think of. Wow. And also… I want to get in bed with him.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1 finished! More is coming soon, and I hope this will quickily become M-rated because they are so hot together, right? Let me know what you think, it really helps (oh, okay, I also just enjoy the comments ^^ ). BTW, some of you may be a little annoyed by Hermione's reaction but don't worry, you'll understand it soon enough. This is not a Hermione bashing. Oh, and please tell me if you think this is already M? I'm not sure actually. Thanks so much!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! New chapter, hope you like it! Let me know what you think ^^ I love feedback guys :) Thank you so much!**

* * *

At dinner that evening Harry walked in with his eyes cast down to avoid looking at the Slytherin table. He wasn't sure how he would react at the sight of the first boy he had ever kissed. Unfortunately there was no way his eyes would allow not glancing at the sexy Slytherin and be forbidden a moment of pleasure. Harry looked up against his will and met Malfoy's burning gaze. Burning not with hate, for once, but with undisguised passion. Harry blushed hard, feeling like a little girl with a crush although he was a grown sixteen year old boy craving for... Ok, there was no other word for it, sex. Draco mouthed "see me afterwards" and Harry's heart raced with instant thoughts of what could happen. Harry nodded slightly and went to sit down with Ron and Hermione, although not looking at the latter.

" Hey man", said Ron, "why are you so flushed?"

Harry jumped and racked his brain for an explanation:

"Oh I - I ran here, I was late."

Hermione looked at him and hmmmed. Harry avoided her eyes.

"So, how's the food?" he asked grinning at Ron whose mouth was so full he probably couldn't even breathe. Oh no, Harry started to think about other things that would fill his mouth and reddened, again. What was wrong with him? He could not stop having that sort of things pop into his mind. Hermione glanced down at his trousers and smirked. Harry glared at her and she sheepishly turned around, although still smiling and a strange look in her eyes. Harry hoped she wasn't hitting on him because that would be the wierdest love triangle ever.

Ron emptied his plate with such a sad look when there was no food left that Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed him to go get another helping. She had been trying to keep him on a strict diet of only three helpings per meal, but Ron was having a hard time "starving", as he put it.

Hermione made sure noone was listening and turned to Harry, eyes gleaming with determination.

"Hermione, if this is to tell me that my sexuality is "sick" again you can shut your mouth."

"No, please, I didn't mean that, I was... distraught."

Harry snorted. Trust Hermione to bring up the word "distraught" in a conversation on sex.

"Look, Harry, I was being snappy and mean because I'm in a hard time right now. I - I think I might actually be... gay."

Hermione bit her lip, tears appearing in her eyes. Harry suddenly felt very sympathetic. He, too, had not had an easy time when discovering he was gay. He had been in denial for a long time, even convincing himself he hated Draco for a while.

"Hermione, it's nothing to cry about! Don't worry, there are many gay people out there. Well, look at me!"

"I know but I just - I see girls and I feel wierd, something I've never felt before, sometimes I want to kiss them... But I also want to kiss boys and I don't know what to think!"

"Calm down, it's OK. If you want to kiss both girls and boys, there's a possibility that you might be bi, you know."

"That's the thing, Harry, I have absolutely no idea. That is why I wan to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it? I'll help you."

"Well, I thought about what you said about going out with Ginny, and I had an idea. Harry: I want to sleep with you to see how I feel about guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading on, have fun! Warning: it gets _pretty _explicit... Haha :)**

* * *

Harry was in shock. What the hell was Hermione asking of him? Actual sex?

"Um, Her-Hermione?" he stuttered, "I just can't - I - mean - What? First of all, you're my best friend and sleeping with you would only ruin our relationship. And, second of all, I don't know if I've told you, but I happen to be GAY. Right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I thought that maybe you would be OK with this. I feel uncomfortable asking other boys, not to mention girls."

"Why don't you ask Ron? I'm sure he would have no problem doing it with you."

"What would I have no problem doing with Hermione?" Ron clanked his full to the brim plate on the table and sat down.

"Nothing!" replied Hermione with a squeak. Ron raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth for a smart reply but Harry decided to help Hermione out:

"She meant homework, dude, stop freaking out."

"Yeah well, I do have a problem with that, sorry Mione, but Harry and I are playing Quidditch this evening. There's no way I'm doing homework, even with you."

Ron winked at Harry with glee, and the latter suddenly remembered his engagement.

"Oh right, yeah, we are, sorry Hermione, I guess you'll have to do it with someone else."

Harry looked straight at her to make sure she understood the double meaning of his sentence then stood up:

"Well, I suppose I might as well go get ready then. Ron, meet on the pitch in half an hour." He looked down at Ron's plate and added sarcastically: "Or maybe five..."

Harry left, making sure Draco was already heading out before he did. He didn't want people thinking they were meeting up. The Gryffindor walked a few steps down a right hand corridor and fell face to face with Draco leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a sneer on his lips.

"Potter, we have to talk."

"Um, yeah, we do." Harry didn't know what else to say. He was mesmerised by Draco's looks and kept wanting to lean in and kiss him again. The 50cm gap between them was tantalizing. Draco started talking:

"First of all, did you really mean the kiss or not?"

Harry burst out laughing.

""Mean it?" Think about it, how passionate did I seem? Don't answer, I'll tell you: you could rarely find me wanting someone as badly as I did at that moment. I know you did too."

"Wow, Potter, really?" smirked Draco, "I have that effect on you? Should have said it earlier, it would have saved you from having to fuck that Weasley blood traitor out of sexual frustration."

Surprisingly, Draco's usual snarky comments only turned Harry on more. He hardened and felt like a magnet was pulling him towards Draco's hot body.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want me frustrated, would we?" He slurred in an undertone, already dazed by what he was about to do.

He caught Draco's face between his hands and brought their mouths together, moaning with delight as they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together savagely. Harry felt a sudden rave take over him, he grabbed Draco's butt - a very sexy butt, by sight_ and_ touch - and dragged the boy off towards the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was horribly ashamed as Harry and Draco kissed in front of her and opened without seeing there was a Slytherin in the couple. They raced upstairs and locked themselves up in an empty dormitory.

Draco pushed Harry on his back on a bed and straddled him, gasping as their throbbing cocks rubbed. Harry enlaced Draco's neck and pulled him on top of him, feeling their stomacks and chests press together. The contact was inflamatory. Harry looked into Draco's wide, fiery eyes inches away and stroked his blonde hair. Their legs entwined. The contact sent waves of pleasure and he groaned.

"Do you want this?" asked Draco in such a sensual voice that Harry nearly blacked out.

"You bet I do", he whispered back, and off they were, sucking eachother's lips, winding their toungues together and moaning in unison when they felt the other's cock harden against theirs. They broke off to gasp for air but stayed in their tight embrace.

Draco hugged Harry hard and bent his head forward so that he was nestled in Harry's neck.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... " he whispered as he brushed his lips against Harry's tingling skin. "I'll never let go of you, I love you", he wimpered, finally able to hold the boy he had loved so hard for six full years. Harry felt tears come to his eyes when he realised that this would not only be a relationship of sex (although he was planning on there being a lot of it anyways).

"I love you too, Draco", he answered, savoring the way the boy's name sounded in his mouth, "Kiss me now."

And they kissed as they had never kissed before, the feelings they had let out in the open bringing a deepness to their touch, which escaladed rapidly into them ripping off their clothes.

Harry unbuttoned his trousers, nearly not managing to pull them down over his very large cock, and finally they were both naked. Draco was even more beautiful without his clothes. The sight of all that bare skin on both of them made Harry tingle. He had never been this far with anyone and Draco's roaming eyes made him a little uneasy. Apparently Draco was having the same kind of thoughts:

"Don't look at me like that..."

"Like what?"

"Like you're analysing me."

Harry scoffed at Draco's words:

"I'm not analysing you, Dray, I'm trying to keep myself from jumping on that hot body of yours."

"Hey, why stop yourself?" Draco grinned, his charming smile setting Harry off. The Gryffindor grabbed Draco's wrists and held them behind the boy's back so that the latter was completelty vulnerable. Harry wrapped his body against Draco's and they kissed again love and lust mixing into the most amazing feeling ever. Draco's skin was so soft, smooth, and smelled like pure heaven. They were alone, they had all night on front of them, they could do all they wanted.

Harry slipped his hands off Draco's wrists to free him and instead held on to his butt. He broke away from the kiss and, when Draco whined with disappointment, he murmured:

"You're gonna get something even better, babe, don't worry", his voice dripping with meaning. Harry bent down to his knees, trailing his mouth along Draco's perfect, muscly chest and abs, finally lowering down to the part of his body which was exciting them both madly. Harry started sucking and Draco gasped, overjoyed. The Slytherin dug his hands in Harry's hair, gripping his head as he nearly started humping Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't breathe, he was so full, but he kept sucking, never wanting to end this connection between the two of them. Draco moaned with pleasure and Harry hardened at the sound. HE was making his love buck and harden, he was the one bringing out Draco's orgasms... His expert sucking brought Draco to his climax and the boy cummed with one last groan before collapsing on the bed, slipping out of Harry's mouth.

Harry breathed deeply and crawled onto Draco, only lying on top of him, both recuperating. He wiped Draco's cum off his mouth and rubbed his dick strongly to keep phyisically excited. Draco saw what he was doing:

"Give me that, I'll do it for you."

Draco hugged Harry closer and held on to the Gryffindor's dick with both hands, then tugged slowly. The feeling sent waves of pleasure through Harry's entire body and he opened his legs to engulf Draco's pulling hands.

"Faster, harder!" groaned Harry, and Draco obliged. Harry concentrated on the tuch of Draco's strong hands ont the silky skin of his huge dick, those hands which were squeezing, rubbing, pulling, pushing... Harry's body tightened, his eyes rolled back and he orgasmed, cumming all over Draco's hands as a shout escaped form his lips.

Both exhausted, they just held eachother tightly, revelling in being pressed against the other's naked body, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you go guys, Chapter 3 finished... How d'yall like it so far? ;) Thanks for reading! Leave a little comment, it makes my day ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up with a smile on his lips. The moment he opened his eyes he stared right into Draco's sleeping face and remembered what had happened last night. The sun was shining softly and illuminated Draco's icy blonde hair so that he resembled a (sexy) angel. They were still naked, still hugging, Draco's skin cool and soft against Harry's warming body. He felt and erection coming but controlled himself. He could not keep wanting to fuck Malfoy everytime they touched, although it was hard not to.

Instead, Harry leaned into Draco and kissed his cheek, murmuring:

"Good morning, Dray."

Draco's eyes fluttered then opened, and the boy stared when he saw Harry poised over him. Then he twisted over and buried is face in his pillow, groaning sleepily.

"I wanna sleep", he mumbled, his voice muffled. Harry chuckled and stood up to get dressed, knowing that he was probably already late to breakfast judging by the sun's position in the sky. It was probably around nine o'clock, summer time.

He sauntered out of the unused dormitory - well, actually, it had been used now - and towards the Great Hall. No one payed much attention to him, which he was relieved of, when he sat down next to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. In fact, Ron was paying so little attention to him that Harry realised he was ignoring him. Harry stacked his plate with toast, bit into one, then faced Ron:

"Hey, mate, what's up?"

Ron didn't even lift his eyes from his plate.

"Ron?" tried Harry again. Still no answer.

"Okay, what the fuck s going on, guys?" growled Harry as everyone averted their gaze. Then Ron opened his mouth, facing Harry off:

"What the fuck's going on? Seriously? The fuck's going on is that you didn't show up for Quidditch yesterday night!" he said angrily.

Okay, so that sentence didn't even make sense but Harry knew that was Ron's anger speaking. And, shit, he_ had _promised they would play Quidditch together.

"I'm so sorry, Ron, it completely slipped my mind. I meant to come, but..."

Harry stopped. Ron didn't know about Draco and him. Ron scowled:

"Oh yeah? And what were you doing, then? You still weren't in our dorm at 10:30 when I gave up on you! Care to tell me where you were?"

Harry couldn't help it. His eyes shifted to Draco having breakfast at his table and he blushed. Hermione noticed and her eyes widened. He tried to think up an excuse:

"Um, I, I ran into, uh, yeah, so -"... Not the quickest thinker.

Ron glared at him but before he could snap something back, Hermione intervened.

"Harry, I think you owe Ron the truth", she said quietly.

He sighed inwardly, knowing she was right, but dreading his friend's reaction. His stomach tensed, but he gathered up his courage.

"I might be in a relationship with -" Harry started, gulping. The words just wouldn't come out.

"With?" asked Ron.

"Draco," Harry added quickly. He watched Ron nervously, heart drumming madly. His reaction was quite spectacular. Ron jumped to his feet, knocking over a bottle of pumpkin juice, which spilled all over his robes, and in his haste to avoid the liquid he knocked over the whole bench, sending Neville, Hermione and two first years to the ground.

There was a huge silence as everyone took in what had happened, then the Weasley twins burst out laughing and the entire student body joined in. Harry, cheeks burning, even saw a couple teachers chuckling. McGonagall wasn't, however. She came marching over with stern look on her face and, with a wave of her wand, put everything back in place, then took 5 points from Gryffindor and went back to her breakfast.

Ron was still drenched in pumpkin juice, though, so he headed back to the dorm to change. Harry went with him so they could have a "talk". They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while, then Ron piped up:

"So, you and Draco?" he asked.

"Um, I guess. We never said we were together, but we agree that we should be."

"And -" Ron stopped, turning red.

"Yeah?"

"You were with him last night?"

It was Harry's turn to blush.

"Oh. Yes, we - slept together."

Ron seemed to know what that implied and snorted:

"I always knew you'd have sex before me, I just never realized it would be with a guy!"

Harry laughed.

"Right. And don't worry, me being gay doesn't change anything in our friendship. I don't want you as anything more than a friend."

"I hope so! Cos I'm straight as possible."

The two boys smiled at eachother, happy to have patched things up. Harry had hoped that his sexuality would not come between them, and it was proof of Ron's friendship that he accepted Harry's gayness easily.

As they rounded a corner, Harry heard a voice call him from behind:

"Sexy butt! Come over here!"

Harry turned around and grinned involuntarily when he saw Draco, dressed in his designer clothes, leaning casually against the wall with a snarky smile on his face. Ron sighed:

"Fine, go see him. Just spare the dirty details afterwards."

Laughing, Harry said goodbye to Ron and headed over to Draco with a skip in his step.

"Sexy butt is here, waiting for sexy dick..." Harry murmured jokingly.

"Sorry, Sexy Dick is not for use right now. It was too well used last night", Draco replied.

"Hmmm. Okay. About last night: that was not a one-time thing, was it?"

"Clearly not! We didn't even go all the way..."

Harry loved the way these innuendos sounded in Draco's mouth. Oh, how he loved him. Grinning again, he pushed Draco against the wall and, his hands feeling the boy's chest through his silk shirt, kissed him fiercely. Their lips played together at first, then they craved more closeness and their toungues slipped in, wrapping themselves around eachother. Harry's eyes closed in bliss and he hardened. This was so passionate. Draco ran his hands along Harry's body, who moaned at the touch, then the Slytherin squeezed his arms around Harry's neck and they pressed their throbbing bodies together, still kissing madly.

Harry felt his erect dick rub against Draco's equally hard member and moaned in the back of his throat again. Draco hardened even more at the sound, and by now they were kissing and gasping for breath at the same time, not wanting to waste a second of contact. Draco groaned, the manly, animal sound setting Harry off, and starting humping the Gryffindor, moving his hips back and forth. When he grinded Harry's hard dick the latter's endorphin level shot up and his mind went blank, all he wanted was to push his dick into Draco's, kiss and , what the fuck, have sex!

He groped at Draco's trousers, but a hand held him back.

It was Ron's.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been so long! Sorry guys, I was really busy these past... months. Ahem. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy... ^^

* * *

Harry and Draco broke apart, aghast. What was he doing? Ron was bright red, his cheeks actually puffed with shame and embarrassent

"Um, guys?" He started, "You're in the middle of a corridor."

Sure enough, they were. A bunch of second years were gaping at the gay couple, and a fellow seventh year jeered at them:

"Hey! Were you about to have sex there? Gays!"

It was Harry's turn to blush fiercely and he swivelled around to leave, mortified. Draco just flipped the onlookers off but followed Harry and Ron away. Ron, still red, couldn't look at the other two. Malfoy sneered at him:

" What? Embarrassed by our... Display of affection?"

Harry frowned.

"Draco, if we're gonna be together, you need to be nicer to Ron."

Ron and Draco huffed at the same time exactly the same way and Harry suppressed a laugh.

"I don't need him to be _nice _to me," said Ron, "I'm not ten."

"And I don't want to be nice to Weasel here, he's a jerk. I bet he's a homophobe," added Draco.

"Guys!" cried Harry angrily, "Ron! I thought we weren't gonna let that get between us."

"Maybe not the fact that you're gay," answered Ron, "but we said nothing about who you would be with. I can't stand Draco!"

Harry sighed:

"Well, I'm not going to choose between you, so you act civilly to eachother or I leave both of you."

Draco and Ron looked at eachother, nodded, and left, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry was stunned. They'd _left_ him? They preferred to continue their quarrel rather than staying his friend... and lover? That was loyalty for you. The bunch of bastards. Furious, Harry punched the wall and squealed with pain against the hard rock, then marched away, even more annoyed by having been dumb enough to actually PUNCH the WALL. He walked around the corridors for a while, then decided to finish his homework and went to the library, hoping the quiet atmosphere would calm him down.  
He went to the back and sat in a sofa with a book on transfiguration and started to read the chapter he had to study : animals into other animals. He had only read one paragraph when a bushy haired hirl plonked herself down next to him. Harry smiled a little.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione was grinning wildly, she looked flushed.

"Hi! I'm in a fucking good mood!"

"Oh? Why?"

"I slept with two people last night. Guess who?"

Harry stared back at her, surprised.

"Um, Ron? And Dean?"

"Nope and nope."

"Seamus?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I have no idea. Tell me!"

"Blaise!"

"Oh, wow! The school's number 1 hot guy!" exclaimed Harry, impressed, "Good catch! Was he good?"

"Yeah, really good. But you didn't ask me who was the second one..."

"Hmmmm... Belby?" Harry tried.

"Ha, no, I'll tell you : Luna!"

"What?" cried Harry, astonished, "a girl?"

"Yep. I tried them both. And you were right, both of them were amazing. I've decided I'm bi, for now, at least. Maybe later a preference will come, but now I get to be with both boys and girls!"

Harry laughed at Hermione's eagerness, remembering that feeling of a lifted weight that he had felt when he had accepted his own sexuality.

"So," he started, "Care to tell me what you did with them? I'm so horny from making out with Draco and getting stopped before things could go further, so I'm frustrated."

"Oooh," teased Hermione, "Harry wants to hear some dirty talk?"

"Yep. And do you mind if I wank while you speak?" Harry grinned mischievously.

Hermione's eyes widened but she shrugged and said "Not at all. So. I'll start."

Harry unbuckled his belt, stuffed his hand down his jeans and grabbed his throbbing dick. Oooh, it felt so good. He started pulling back and forth, relishing in the small rush of pleasure and relief it bought. He didn't want to come early, he wanted to enjoy Hermione's story and cum while imagining it.

"I was walking to class, feeling sexy, when I saw Blaise smirking at God Knows what. He was really hot with his short dark hair and manly build, you know, and I couldn't resist. I caught him by the tie and pushed him into a closet where we squeezed together, and licked his mouth before he could say anything. He was delicious, his lips soft and sweet. He didn't ask questions, just held my boobs and squeezed them, like this."

Hermione caught hold of her boobs and showed Harry. Even as a gay boy, that sight turned him on. It wasn't the boobs themselves, just the really erotic feeling of the whole thing."

"We kissed for a long time, then I slid my hand down his chest, over his fit abs, and slipped my hands inside his trousers. His cock was huge, long and thick, and he took a rhasping breath of pleasure when I held on. He pulled up my skirt and ripped off my panties, then started fingering my wet pussy. We were soon humping eachother against the wall and fucking the other's hand."

Harry watched her pause, enjoying the suspense, but when she didn't continue, he pouted.

"Why d'you stop? I was liking it."

"Well, I'm getting horny just thinking about it. Do you mind?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione sat on his knees, straddling him. They were face to face. Hermione lifted her skirt She had no panties on. Of course: Blaise had ripped them off. Harry looked down at her glistening folds and wondered what on earth she was doing.

"Hermione?" he asked in a high voice, "Um?"

"Sorry, I know you're gay, but would it hurt you to finger me while I talk? I need it so much."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Everything was becoming so wierd at Hogwarts. It seemed like everyone, including him, had suddenly become absolutely sex-craved. Well, he wasn't going to complain, because that had helped him finally make his move on Draco, but still, it was wierd.

"Right. Okay, I guess?" he told Hermione.

He was nervous, not knowing how to finger a girl. He hadn't gone that far with Ginny when they were together. Hermione saw his hesitation and took his hands guide him to her pussy.

"Just push your fingers in and go in and out. When you feel me relax, just add another finger."

Harry obeyed and poked a finger on Hermione's pussy, pressed a little here and there, feeling very awkward, and she moaned a little so his fingers finally slipped in. The hole was tight, warm and wet. Harry felt really strange but Hermione seemed to be enjoying it: she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

"Come on, Harry", she urged.

He pushed another finger inside and pulled in and out at a steady rythm, rubbing her sinsides carefully. Hermione ghasped. She pushed her hips foreward to meet his hand and groaned.

"Go further inside!"

Harry did and, by now, his hand was covered in her juices, but he didn't care. He was enjoying Hermione's pleasure. Her butt was pushing against his knees as she rolled her hips forwards and backwards.

He wasn't really wierded out anymore, just found the situation quite amusing. Hermione. the prude, hand-fucking him! Life was finally starting to get interesting at Hogwarts.

"Okay, go on with the story", ordered Harry a little impatiently.

"Mmmh, who cares about the story, I just want to fuck your dick, Harry. Is it big?"

"It's huge", grinned Harry...

* * *

**Haha, sorry to leave you hanging, but you'll find out what happens soon... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaand I'm back with the next chapter :') Enjoy... (Literally - I know what you're doing down there ^^)**

* * *

"Ooooh", Hermione moaned, and frantically stuffed her hand down Harry's trousers and pulled out his cock. It was rock hard, and the feeling of it made her cum even more. In about a second she had slipped off Harry's fingers and came forwards to line up her entrance with Harry's tip. She wasn't even sure it would fit, it was so huge. She lowered herself, enjoying the feeling of having the head of the dick on her pussy, but when Harry gasped with surprise and pleasure she stopped taking her time. She pushed herself on his cock, which pulled her pussy open really wide and made her stomach tighten at the first centimeter.

Harry was having a hard time keeping it together: he was torn between the thought that he was gay and his pulsing cock sending waves of pleasure through him as Hermione tightened her grip on it and slipped on. The sex won, and he grabbed her butt to push her completely onto his dick. She rode him fast and hard, entirely filled with Harry's member. They gasped and grunted when their hips slapped together and Hermione was balls deep. She started going even faster, her eyes rolling back, sweat glistening down her throat as their pleasure built up so high that Harry was letting out a continuous moan.

He pushed Hermione's butt closer to him in a desperate attempt to go further inside of her, so she had to strain to back up everytime she thrusted. This didn't annoy her, instead, she loved that it squeezed her ass so much. She loved that dick rubbing her insides and Harry loved that tight wet hole riding his hard dick. Suddenly, Hermione banged down even harder than before: Harry's dick jumped crazily, his toes curled uncontrallably and they both came, screaming at the same time as their cum shot into one another, then they rode the orgasm through for a couple of seconds as their racing heartbeats started to slow down. Finally they stopped moving and Hermione rested he head against his chest, still balls deep, her pussy clenching around Harry's cock.

They calmed down for a while. Harry's dick was softening when a voice erupted from behind and they both jumped, absolutlely panicked:

"Hey! What are you doing?"

They turned their heads anxiously to see Luna, gasping at the sight of a practically naked Hermione riding Harry's dick. They both blushed. Oh no.

"Oh, hey Luna!" started Harry in a falsly cheery, innocent tone, "we were, um... revising?"

Luna snorted.

"Of course", she teased in her airy voice, "you revise with half your clothes off and a girl fucking you?"

"Oh", said Harry nervously, "sure, yeah, that's my method. You don't do that?"

"Never! Don't you know that being in that sort of situation makes it easier for Nargles to attack?"

"Luna", giggled Hermione, "you didn't seem very afraid of Nargles last night in my bed!"

The blond girl blushed deeply.

"Hermione! We said-"

"Oh, don't worry, Harry knows, he's gay himself", cut Hermione.

"Yeah, and this is getting wierd", said Harry, starting to be embarrased about having Hermione still on his dick having a casual conversation with Luna.

Hermione looked back at him at his words and realised what he was talking about.

"Sorry", she said, "I'll get off."

She stood up and Harry's dick came out of her, glistening with her juices. Luna was goggling at the sight of his member so Harry quickly zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

"Well, girls, I'll leave you to whatever you want to do", he sighed, and started walking back to the Great Hall for lunch.

What had he done? He had fucked his best friend, a girl, even though he was gay! His sexual life was starting to freak him out. In all his years at Hogwarts, he had been a good student, usually not too troublesome (apart from when he had his annual Battle With The Darkest Wizard Of All Time), and certainly not much of a player or a party boy like Blaise or Seamus. So what was happening? His sexual life was starting to freak him out. He liked guys, right? When Harry thought about what had happened, he realised that all he had liked was the pleasure of the sex, not hte fact that it was with a girl. Yeah, actually, his dick had like it more than he had liked it himself, if that made sense. Relieved, Harry made a promise to himself: no more girls' pussies. Guys' butts would be much better (and loads tighter). He would be loyal to his sexuality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys, enjoy this chapter! 3**

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall were wide open, showing that lunch was being served. It was a good thing because Harry was starving. He went over to a counter where plates kept appearing, filled with hundreds of different foods and chose sushi and rice (he just loved Japanese food so much). He found Ron sitting alone at their usual spot, went up to him and sat down, determined to fix things between them.

"Please listen: look, I know you hate Draco, but I really love him. You, you're my best friend. We've been friends for more than six years and been through a lot together. I don't want to lose either of you! If I can learn to like, even _love _Malfoy, I'm sure you can too. He's not that bad, just misunderstood. And he is _sooo_ sexy too, right?"

Ron, who was listening to Harry's babbling with a slowly lifting frown, reddened at the comment.

"I'm not gay, Harry. To me he's just a gay", he mumbled.

"Huh! Really? That's funny. You mean you don't feel even a little overwhelmed by his blatant sex-appeal?" exclaimed Harry, genuinely astonished. How could Ron not see how hot Draco was?

"Look at it this way: if I look at a picture of a sexy, naked girl, I harden, you don't. If you look at a sexy, naked _guy, _you harden. I don't."

"Oh. I don't know, maybe I harden for girls too", replied Harry.

"Really? Let's try, then."

Ron put down his fork and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He flattened it on the table and pushed it over to Harry.

"Wait a sec!" cried Ron before Harry could look. The ginger boy bent down and looked under the table at Harry's trousers.

"Okay, go."

Harry flicked his eyes downwards and saw the picture of a really well shaped girl, wearing only a lace thong, lying in a sexy pose on the beach, looking back at him with an inviting gaze. He knew he should be at least a little shaken up by the sight, but he didn't feel a thing. Sure, she was pretty, but she was just a model, nothing to cum over, you know?

Ron piped up from under the table:

"Have you looked at it yet?"

"Yeah", Harry answered, "you can come up."

Ron appeared back up and stared at Harry, eyes wide.

"You didn't harden AT all! You really _are _gay!" he laughed.

Harry smiled.

"Yep. Do _you_ like that picture?"

"So much. Look at me."

Harry ducked under the table and stared at Ron's pants. Suddenly they tightened and Harry saw Ron's dick's outline growing. The sight of the hard cock made Harry groan and he felt an erection pulling at his pants. Why wasn't Ron gay? His dick was huge!

"Okay, come up!" said Ron from over him.

Harry lifted his head and laughed at Ron:

"Well, at least we know you're nicely hung!"

Ron smiled at the compliment but blushed.

"Thanks but, you know, my cock is reserved to girls, so stay off", he half-teased.

"Hmmm, I don't know", murmured Harry to fread Ron out. He walked over to Ron and sat down next to the surprised boy. "Maybe I'll, I dunno, rape you, sexy..." he rubbed his hands on Ron's dick.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Ron squeeled like a little girl as he jumped away, "cut the gay shit out, Harry!"

In the noise of the Great Hall no-one had heard Ron so Harry decided to wind Ron up a little more. Plus, he was so horny, he needed some action. He caught Ron's wrist and pulled him down so that they were face to face, inches apart. Ron looked comically terrified.

"It's not gay shit", chastises Harry, "it's sex."

And at that he pressed his lips against Ron's and moved them about, sucking and licking with gusto. It was fun and quite pleasant, until Ron kneed Harry in the balls and punched him away. Harry broke off, clutching his dick (which was exploding with pain) and rolled off the bench.

"Oweee!" he moaned.

Ron was fuming.

"Serves you right for kissing me! I DON'T LIKE GUYS THAT WAY, OKAY?!" If you're gonna jump me every second, then we can't be close friends anymore."

"Hey!" cried Harry, "it's your fault! You made me watch your erection and you knew I would like it."

"No I didn't! I thought you could show a little restraint! I don't cum every time I see boobs, you know. Well, apart from - no, never mind."

"What? Who?" asked Harry, interested, "who's boobs do you like?"

"Not telling", said Ron stubbornly.

"If you tell me, I won't try anything gay with you ever again without your permission", Harry promised earnestly.

"Oh, fine. I like - Hermione's boobs. Well actually, I like her as a whole. Do you know if she likes me?"

"Hmmmm, Hemione? Cool. Yeah, I think she does. She's bi, you know. She fucked Blaise Zabini and Luna last night."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, "really? I never put her down for a fucker. Do you think she's good?"

Harry thought. Seeing how he, a gay boy, had like Hermione's riding, surely she was even more amazing for straight guys like Ron.

"Oh, yeah, she's good!" he answered.

Ron stared.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, er - well - um, Blaise told me. She rides really well apparently and um, she sucks too."

"Cooool", Ron grinned, "I can't wait to fuck Hermione's brains out!"

A strident voice suddenly burst out next to Ron's ear.

"What makes you think you can fuck me? I don't do anything under 5 inches, and I don't think you qualify!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I know the chapters are short but I'm so busyyyyy :( sorry**

**Anyway, hope you like it, don't forget to review =D**


End file.
